The present invention relates to a tilt mechanism for a Venetian blind. More particularly, it relates to a tilt mechanism intended to minimize the torque exerted to tilt the slats of the blind from fully open to fully closed and back to fully open.
In the prior art, when the blind is in the fully open position, the forces on the front and rear tilt cords are nearly equal, and it is easy to rotate the tilt drum. However, as the slats approach the fully closed position, the forces become very imbalanced, and the torque required to rotate the tilt drum greatly increases, making it difficult to rotate the tilt drum to and from the fully closed position.